Sovereign Felhunter
Sovereign Felhunter is a Demon Hunter in service to the Shalla'zaram and the Illidari, having fought against the demonic Burning Legion on every front imaginable, she is quite skilled and adept in their tactics, mindset and tracking them down and putting them to her warglaives. Formerly of the Highborne House of Dreamwood, she was selected to be a part of Lord Illidan's Moon Guard. She wasn't called in during the Black Rook Hold fiasco and continued to serve Illidan faithfully despite his many mistakes, believing in his dream and message. Fall of Dreamwood Grove During the War of the Ancients, Sovereign Dreamwood (Before she took up the new name of Felhunter) served as a Moon Guard to Queen Azshara before her order joined the Kaldorei Resistance and saw a heavy amount of the fighting. She managed to not be called upon by Lord Stormrage during the Black Rook Hold fiasco as she was dealing with something else entirely. She was commanded to take a retinue of Sentinels to the home of her Noble House, House Dreamwood where it had been reported that they had rebelled. Illidan heard of this and demanded she proved her loyalty (Funnily enough this was almost days before Illidan supposedly defected and Rhonin took over the Moon Guard) and destroy her own family. She herself was disgusted and happily agreed to take some of Lady Tyrande's forces and put them down. Most of the House had already taken oaths to the Burning Legion and took their demonic transformations happily. Sovereign arrived and slaughtered most of them under the guise of her bringing more like-minded Kaldorei to take up with the Demons. She lost half of her men but managed to complete her mission and route the remaining Dreamwood fanatics. The event was frowned upon how easily she was able to kill her family, even to the point where she dissolved the house as it's last surviving member and took up the name "Felhunter" Allegiance to Lord Illidan After the War of the Ancients and Lord Illidan's arrest and imprisonment, Sovereign began to lose faith in this new Night Elven society. She joined the Watchers to stay close and keep an eye on Illidan, making sure he was treated well, at least when she rarely got duty to guard him. It was during these times that Sovereign showed an interest in Illidan's Demon Hunter powers, but it was cut short when she surrendered and offered to help when Tyrande broke in and freed him. Joining his forces in Felwood and once again facing against the Legion, she showed her allegiance was to him, not second guessing him when he took up the Skull of Gul'dan and leaving with him this time into his exile. She continued to campaign with him till the Illidari finally cemented their claim on Outland after the failure at the Frozen Throne which she was not a part of, left behind to help prepare the Black Temple for his return. When he returned, beaten and bruised, but ready with a new plan, she was one of the first to volunteer to become a Demon Hunter and take the fight to the Legion. Suffering the Demonic Embrace of Alarak Sovereign Felhunter began her training, first by hunting down and slaying the Eredar Tactician ordered to begin preparations to lead a campaign against the Illidari in Shadowmoon Valley and then eating his heart in a ritual that Illidan supervised. As her horns grew out and she tore out her own eyes from the horrible visions of destruction and death that the Burning Legion itself has done to so many races, she heard -HIS- voice. Alarak the Insatiable. The Eredar Lord she slew by stealth and guile, he was a brash Demon, and rightfully so, he had won almost all of his campaigns for the Legion, lacking foresight when it came to fighting Demon Hunters, he never saw her coming. His spirit intertwined with hers and whispered congratulations, giving her his demonic energy. She almost bursted into fel-flames if not for Lord Illidan's timely application of the tattoos that kept the demons energy from overpowering her when she woke up. Her eyes glowed bright green and she could see almost clearly, but everything was on fire. She learned later to focus more intently so the vision was refined, but she had done it, the spirit of an Eredar Lord was a part of her and fueling her power, She was a Demon Hunter. Category:Characters